The Morphology Core Facility provides instrumentation and technical expertise for the preparation, acquisition and analysis of images of cells and tissues at both the light and electron microscopic level. Given the cost of such instrumentation and the high level of technical expertise required to perform these investigational techniques, this Core was established to ensure the availability of these techniques for Center members.'In recognition of the broad usefulness of this Core facility, the School of Medicine has partnered with the Liver Center by making ongoing, major investments to ensure that the facility remains stateof- the-art, as outlined below.